


Your Shadow

by GayAquarius



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (also depends on your interpretation), (depending on your interpretation), Gender Ambiguous Character(s), Gender Ambiguous Protag, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other, POV First Person, POV: Pokemon, Pining, Protectiveness, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAquarius/pseuds/GayAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing off the "Gengar is Clefable's shadow" theory that's been passed around the internet for a while now. A Gengar falls in love with the Clefable it's the shadow of, despite never interacting with the Clefable directly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> The genders of Gengar and Clefable are purposefully left ambiguous, hence tagging this as "other" as opposed to an actual gender combo. I personally see them both as girls since that's the type of person I am, but like I said, it's up to the reader's interpretation.
> 
> Another thing that's up to your interpretation is the tone of this. You may see Gengar as caring if not slightly overbearing, or you may see Gengar as a creepy stalker. The 1st person narrative means that there's little room for exploring the moral implications of the behavior/thoughts Gengar displays, so it's up to you.

I am your shadow. Always near you, but never seen by you.

I feel like a creep, lurking so close. I want to reveal myself to you. I want to talk to you, to get to know you in a more personal way than being near you while never talking to you can provide. Believe it or not, I’m too shy.

Yes, shy. Me, a “scary” ghost, shy. Don’t judge a book by its cover.

I’m sure if I did show myself to you, you’d be scared, horrified. Most people (and Pokemon) react that way. They assume malicious intentions from me simply due to my appearance. I wish I looked more like you: Pink. Cute. Lovable. Nonthreatening. Cute. So, so cute.

I know from watching you that you aren’t the nonthreatening being people assume you to be. I’ve seen what you’re capable of when you stick up for yourself. I’d certainly hate to cross you. I may have a type advantage over you because I’m part poison and you’re a fairy type, but I feel like you’d still win if we battled. To be perfectly honest, I’d _let_ you win.

Even though you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself, I still want to protect you. I scare off other Pokemon that could pose a threat to you. I keep an eye out while you sleep to make sure nobody gives you trouble. I guide you in whatever way I can without showing myself to you. I’d do anything for you, even if I never receive credit for what I’ve done.

The only time you were unable to hold your own in battle was when you were lunged at by an angry Nidoking. It wasn’t your fault. To this day, I still don’t know why he did it. You didn’t deserve it, not one bit. He was much stronger than you, and you were at a type disadvantage. He attacked you with all of his might. It was hard for me to stomach. Your cries of pain are forever burned into my memory. That’s one of the only times I considered impulsively revealing myself rather than sticking to the shadows.

Eventually, you fainted, collapsing to the ground. You may not remember it, but I scared away the Nidoking after that. I took a lot of damage in that battle, but it was worth it to keep you safe. I was also the one who left berries near your unconscious body so you could heal faster once you woke up, and the one who made sure nobody else hurt you while you recovered. You chalked it up to an unexplained miracle, but I know the truth.

Truth be told, all this time I’ve spent near you, watching over you... I’ve sort of fallen in love with you. Maybe that’s silly, but it’s true. I would completely understand you not feeling the same way if you ever found out. There’s no reason for you to settle for the likes of me. You deserve better. Why would a Clefable ever be with a Gengar? It goes against Pokemon nature.

I also see the Wigglytuff you’ve been friendly with, perhaps a bit too friendly. You two have been friends since you were a Cleffa and she was an Igglybuff. It wouldn’t surprise me if you two ended up together someday. At first, I resented her. I hated her with every fiber of my being for taking you from me. Then I realized that I never “had” you, no matter how badly I may have wanted that. Truth be told, you two would be cute together. You'd fit together in a way I could never hope to do with you.

There’s been more times than I can count where I’ve wished I was less shy. I still want that. I wish, with all of my heart, that I had the courage to introduce myself to you. I hope, if I ever did, that you’d like me half as much as I adore you.

My hopes aren't high in that scenario, if it were to ever come true. I’ve had lots of time to come to terms with this fact, at least. I don’t want to pressure you. I don’t want you to feel any sense of obligation towards me. That’s why it may be for the better that you remain blissfully unaware of my existence, as much as I want to be in your life more directly.

Being your shadow is a lonely existence, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Take care of yourself. I’ll always be here, even if you don’t realize it.

I love you.


End file.
